White Walls: A Choose Your Own Adventure Story
by rosetyler39
Summary: You wake up to find yourself in a research facility, with the Doctor nowhere to be seen. It is up to you what you do to get both yourself and the Doctor to safety. But be warned, a wrong decision will most definitely lead to your demise. Will you stay alive long enough to uncover the hidden horrors that lie within this hellish place? Rated T for graphic descriptions.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

You and the Doctor step out into a white room.

"Where are we?" you ask, sensing something wrong.

"Bad, bad, bad. Very bad," he mumbles to himself.

"Doctor?" you ask again.

He continues mumbling. Something about wrong coordinates.

"Doctor where the hell are we?!" you shout, panic rising in your throat like bile.

"In a place we don't want to be in," he looks up at you, sweat on his brow.

Suddenly a door in front of you slides open and three men have both you and the Doctor's arms pinned behind your backs. You struggle against their grip, but soon find yourself crumpling to the floor, an immense pain in your head. You watch as the Doctor falls too, before your vision goes completely black.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Your eyes open and reveal the color white. Struggling to prop yourself up, you look around a bit more. All of it's white; you can't tell where the walls and ceiling end or begin; that is, if there are _any _walls (or a ceiling for that matter). You stand up, still a bit wobbly, trying to recall what last happened. Frightened, you call out the only name you can remember as of now:

"Doctor!"

No one responds; your voice just reverberates, establishing that you are indeed enclosed in some sort of room. You're still completely unaware of where you are or how you got here. And plus, the Doctor is nowhere to be seen or heard from. Perhaps you should explore the room?

**If you decide to look around the room, go to chapter 3.**

**If you decide to stay put and wait for the Doctor, go to chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

You decide against the idea and sit yourself back down on the white floor. You have faith that the Doctor will be here any minute to get you out and back into the TARDIS, where you know it's safe. You don't trust your surroundings. You sit for what seems like ages, until finally, you see something, that you figure is a door, slide open. You are ecstatic at first, but the figure who walks in is definitely not the Doctor. Panicked, you try to back away from the quickly approaching figure dressed in white. You suddenly feel your back hit a wall, and are unsure of your next move. The figure gets closer and closer until it is crouching down and face to face with you.

"Stay back!" You yell.

It doesn't respond to your demand. You see it take out a syringe, and soon, the needle is emerged in your vein, making you pass out instantly. When you awaken, you are in the same room you were in before, but now you are strapped to a table, and you can now see a tray of medical tools right next to you. The same figure who had confronted you earlier is hovering above you, dressed in a white lab coat. Slowly, it reaches for a very sharp tool on the tray next to you, raising it above your head menacingly. You close your eyes tightly, hoping the Doctor will be here soon. It's too late, you realize, as the figure lowers the sharp tool, heading towards your head. You feel it begin to cut into your skin, the pain almost unbearable. The last thing you are able to shout is:

"Doc-!"

**YOU DIED**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Deciding that staying put is probably not the wisest idea in the world, you decide to explore the room a bit. You place your hands out in front of you, feeling for a wall. When you locate it, you figure it's best to keep them there while you walk aimlessly around. As you feel the wall, you take in its texture: smooth, almost slippery. The wall seems to continue on endlessly, without anything peculiar to be found, until you find a slight crack, interrupting the smooth texture of the wall. You trace the crack, and find that it traces all the way around in the shape of a door! You frantically search for a potential way to pry it open. Frantically searching your pockets, you find something in one of them: the screwdriver! The Doctor had given you his screwdriver! Temporarily most likely. You smile a wide smile. You can get through the door now! But it dawns on you: You don't know what lies on the other side. It could be dangerous.

**If you choose to stay put in the room, go to chapter 2.**

**If you choose to open the door with the screwdriver, go to chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

You believe that getting out of that room is probably best. Whatever lies on the other side, you can deal with face to face. Taking the screwdriver out, you scan the outline of the door, and it slides right open. You look out; nothing there. You sigh, relieved, and step out of the room, still keeping the sonic in one hand, just in case. The corridor that you are faced with is long and seems endless. The walls are still an oppressive white in the corridor, but your eyes seem to have adjusted to the brightness. At least you can now see the outlines of doors. As you proceed to walk down the long, white corridor, you hear a low mumbling of voices not too far off in the distance. You realize these are probably voices that don't belong to friendly people. Panicked, you look around for a place to hide. Your only options right now are two doorways right across from each other; one on the right, one on the left.

**If you decide to hide behind the door on the right, go to chapter 6.**

**If you decide to hide behind the door on the left, go to chapter 5.**


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

You frantically whip out the sonic and scan the frame of the left door. Once it slides open, you immediately dive through it and shut the door behind you. Putting your back up against the closed door, eyes closed, your heart races as you listen for approaching footsteps. You wait with bated breath as you hear the footsteps stop right outside the door. To your relief, they open the door across from yours. Things are silent for a while, giving you time to look around the room you're in. It looks exactly the same as the other room you were in before, except there is a medical table with unbuckled straps on it. To your horror, it's covered in dried blood. You feel an onslaught of nausea hit you full on when you see the table. Swallowing the bile building up in your throat, you decide to scan the room with the sonic, to detect any abnormalities. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, until you hit a certain spot on the adjacent wall with the screwdriver. It starts beeping; establishing that whatever it's found is metal. You want to investigate, but where the metal is, it's too far out of your reach. You remember the medical table; it could give you a boost! You grab it and push it up against the wall, right underneath where the metal is. Standing up on it carefully, you are now able to reach the metal. Able to get a closer look at the metal, you notice it is a grate; one that would typically cover an air duct. You sonic the outline of the grate, and it falls right into your hand. You place the grate gently on the medical table, careful not to make any noise. You feel the area where the grate was and realize it's hollow. It's most certainly an air duct. All seems quiet outside the door, but it still might be dangerous. And you don't know if it's safer to crawl through the air duct.

**If you decide to go back out the door, go to chapter 7.**

**If you decide to crawl through the air duct, go to chapter 8.**


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

You frantically whip out the sonic and scan the frame of the right door. Once it slides open, you immediately dive through it and shut the door behind you. Putting your back up against the closed door, eyes closed, your heart races as you listen for approaching footsteps. You wait with bated breath as you hear the footsteps stop right outside the door. To your horror, you hear them approach your door. Before you can find a place to hide, the door opens behind you, sending you to the ground. Two figures stand above you, looking down at you. You see one of them whip out a syringe, and soon, the needle is emerged in your vein, making you pass out instantly. When you awaken, you are in another white room, now strapped to a table. You can see a tray of medical tools right next to you. The same two figures who had confronted you earlier are both hovering above you, dressed in white lab coats. Slowly, one of them reaches for a very sharp tool on the tray next to you, raising it above your head menacingly. You close your eyes tightly, hoping the Doctor will be here soon. It's too late, you realize, as the figure lowers the sharp tool, heading towards your head. You feel it begin to cut into your skin, the pain almost unbearable. The last thing you are able to shout is:

"Doc-!"

**YOU DIED**


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Deciding that the air duct might not be too safe, you climb down from the medical table. You scan the outline of the door again, making it slide open. You check to see that the coast is clear, and continue down the corridor, defensively holding the sonic. The hallway seems to all look the same; white walls and the outlines of doors. It's extremely quiet, except for the soft sound of your footsteps. An hour seems to have gone by, leaving your feet tired and your eyes sore, when finally, you feel yourself run into something- the end of the hallway. You feel for the outline of the door, and immediately sonic it. Almost stumbling inside, your body impacts with something that feels like a wooden box. Staring up, you smile a wide smile. The TARDIS. You deduce that the Doctor is most likely not inside. He most likely was looking for you. But the TARDIS might have some supplies. You do have a key, if you want to step in.

**If you decide to unlock the TARDIS and look in there, go to chapter 10.**

**If you decide to turn back around and explore the rooms in the corridor, go to chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

You take a deep breath and slide yourself into the duct, belly-down. It's cramped, but you manage to get on your hands and knees in a crawling position. You try to keep the noise to a minimum as you crawl through the duct, but nevertheless, the duct ever-so-slightly echoes. As you continue to crawl, you realize how much time is passing. Your kneecaps are sore, and you're beginning to become claustrophobic. You decide to stop and take a look at where you are. You scan a portion of the duct with the sonic, moving the panel to the side. Looking down, you see that the distance between the ceiling and the floor is much larger than what you've seen in the other two rooms you've been in. Below, you see another man in white inspecting someone strapped to a chair. Squinting your eyes, you realize it's the Doctor who's sitting in the chair. You have to resist shouting his name. You watch a bit longer as the white man circles the Doctor like a vulture. Suddenly, you hear the Doctor yell:

"What have you done to my friend?!"

You want to shout to the Doctor that you're fine, alive and well. But things look a bit hairy down there.

"Let me out!" you hear the Doctor yell.

You bite your lip, trying not to shout. Then you see the white man shake his head and exit the room. Then it's just the Doctor, sitting in the room, his fingers impatiently tapping on the arms of the chair. You want to help the Doctor, but how can you? He's strapped to a chair. And plus, jumping down could either hurt you.

**If you decide to jump down from the air duct, go to chapter 11.**

**If you decide to come back later, go to chapter 12.**


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

You shut the door behind you, and go back down the hall. You look around, trying to stay quiet as you tiptoe back down the hallway. You're not sure where to start with the rooms. As far as you know, there are men in white everywhere, and opening rooms willy-nilly sounds like a bad idea. You walk a little further and decide that it's about time to choose a door. You scan the door, and it opens, revealing a screaming patient being…operated on by a man in white. Her screams go silent as she goes limp, leaving your mouth gaping at the blood that is coming out from her head where the man is drilling. He hasn't noticed you yet, so you hastily shut the door with the sonic. You tremble, thinking of your potential fate if you had stayed in that room. You open the adjacent door with the sonic, holding your breath. When you look inside, two other men are standing over a dead alien patient, examining a jar which contains a brain, which you assume belongs to the alien. Before you can shut the door, they look up and see you. You immediately flee the room, running past doors and white walls. You stop; you have a moment to pick a room to hide in.

**If you pick the door on the right, go to chapter 6.**

**If you pick the door on the left, go to chapter 13.**


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

You look over your shoulder while you dig through your coat pocket for your key. You whip it out with a Doctor-like flourish and unlock the TARDIS door. You step inside, inhaling the air. You exhale and smile, happy to be back. The TARDIS welcomes you with a little whimper.

"Hello old girl," you say, copying the Doctor's repetitive words.

You figure you should look for anything that might help you. You walk down the corridor of the TARDIS, trying to find a storage room of some kind. Just then, a door flies open, almost hitting you. You peer inside. Storage room. You thank the TARDIS, and walk inside the room. You see all sorts of gadgets and gizmos that only the Doctor could ever use. You only see one item that you recognize: a rope. It doesn't have many uses. But, nevertheless, you decide to take the rope. It may come in handy. You walk back out of the room and back into the console room. You say goodbye to the TARDIS, and walk back out into the room facing the corridor. Where to?

**If you decide to explore the rooms, go to chapter 9.**

**If you decide to go back to the air duct, go to chapter 14.**


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

You take a deep breath and close your eyes. This is gonna hurt. You count to three, and jump. You only fall for a second before you feel a shooting pain throughout your whole body. You can't help but cry out in pain. The Doctor shouts your name, obviously panicked. You're gasping for air. The fall obviously did some major damage. You look up through blurry vision at the Doctor, who seems to be struggling against the restraints. You muster every bit of strength you have, and drag yourself over to the Doctor. Supporting yourself on his knee, you run the sonic over the straps restraining the Doctor's hands and feet. He catches you as you fall to the floor, mumbling incoherent words to you. Then your vision goes black.

**YOU DIED**


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

You sigh, figuring that jumping down might do some damage to you. You continue crawling through the air duct. You feel the familiar sense of claustrophobia take over your mind as you continue to crawl. Just then, you hear a creak. You stop for a moment to listen. Just then, you feel yourself falling. You land on the ground with a thud. Luckily, nothing is seriously injured. Most likely just some bruising. You stand up and brush yourself off. When you look up, you see a welcoming sight: the TARDIS. You have the key with you, but then again, maybe you should look for that room with the Doctor in it…

**If you decide to unlock the TARDIS and look in there, go to chapter 10.**

**If you decide to explore the rooms, go to chapter 9.**


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

You quickly scan the frame of the left door, and duck behind it. Thankfully, the footsteps enter the adjacent room. You pant, trying to catch your breath, when you hear a familiar voice say your name. You turn around to find the Doctor staring at you with a familiar mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Doctor!" you shout, smiling.

He smiles.

"And that's why we time travel together! Anyway, we can hug later. I remember giving you my sonic, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would help me out of these restraints," he says with his usual smirk.

You quickly step over to the Doctor and scan the bands holding down his wrists, ankles, and waist. When they are all undone, the Doctor jumps up, rubbing his wrists. Immediately, he hugs you tightly.

"You alright?" he says as he looks you over.

You nod and toss him his screwdriver. He laughs out loud and kisses it.

"Oh baby, yes!" He opens his arms with a grand flourish, "I'm back in business! Let's go!" he says excitedly as he grabs your hand.

He scans the door, and you watch as it opens in front of you. Before he walks off, you shout his name.

"Doctor!" He turns around. "Who are those men?" The Doctor hesitates. "The men in the white masks, hats, and labcoats?"

"They aren't men, they're …" the Doctor trails off. "I'll explain later. Come on!" he says as he grabs your hand.

He practically drags you through the hall, occasionally slowing down to scan the walls. At one point, he comes to a dead stop.

"Aha!" you hear him shout.

You watch as he traces the wall in a rectangular path, and proudly watches as it slides open.

"Found it!" he shouts again.

"What?" you ask, frustrated at his vagueness.

"The button, of course!" he responds.

Without another moment's delay, the Doctor opens a hidden hatch and prepares himself for jumping.

"Well, are you coming?" he looks up at you.

Well, are you?

**If you decide to wait by the shaft for the Doctor, go to chapter 16.**

**If you decide to follow the Doctor down the shaft, go to chapter 15.**


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Thank God you left the door to the duct open. You run down the hall to the open door, and run right inside. You practically jump onto the medical table. You then heave yourself into the air duct and start crawling quickly to the open section of duct. You peer down through the hole, glad to see the Doctor still safe in the chair. Pulling the coiled rope from your arm, you tie one end to a fan a few feet away, and you throw the rest down through the hole. You here the Doctor shout something.

"Hello? Who's up there?"

Grabbing ahold of the rope, you make an attempt at climbing down, but find yourself sliding instead. You land on the floor with a thud, feeling the burn in your hands from the rope. You look over at the Doctor and smile at the shocked look on his face.

"Hello."

He smiles.

"And that's why we time travel together! Anyway, we can catch up later. I remember giving you my sonic, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would help me out of these restraints," he says with his usual smirk.

You quickly step over to the Doctor and scan the bands holding down his wrists, ankles, and waist. When they are all undone, the Doctor jumps up, rubbing his wrists. Immediately, he hugs you tightly.

"You alright?" he says as he looks you over.

You nod and toss him his screwdriver. He laughs out loud and kisses it.

"Oh baby, yes!" He opens his arms with a grand flourish, "I'm back in business! Let's go!" he says excitedly as he grabs your hand.

He scans the door, and you watch as it opens in front of you. Before he walks off, you shout his name.

"Doctor!" He turns around. "Who are those men?" The Doctor hesitates. "The men in the white masks, hats, and labcoats?"

"They aren't men, they're…" the Doctor trails off. "I'll explain later. Come on!" he says as he grabs your hand.

He practically drags you through the hall, occasionally slowing down to scan the walls. At one point, he comes to a dead stop.

"Aha!" you hear him shout.

You watch as he traces the wall in a rectangular path, and proudly watches as it slides open.

"Found it!" he shouts again.

"What?" you ask, frustrated at his vagueness.

"The button, of course!" he responds.

Without another moment's delay, the Doctor opens a hidden hatch and is already climbing down the ladder. He stops.

"Well, are you coming?" he looks up at you.

Well, are you?

**If you decide to wait by the shaft for the Doctor, go to chapter 16.**

**If you decide to follow the Doctor down the shaft, go to chapter 15.**


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

You reluctantly nod your head, not really wanting to ascend into the darkness, and follow the Doctor down the ladder. Your heart starts racing as you enter the chasm of darkness; you figure it's a mixture of fear and adrenaline. Your hands slip from the bars they're so smooth. A couple of times you almost fall backwards. Thank God the Doctor's right beneath you to catch you. Suddenly, you feel someone grab your waist, making you squeak. When they set you down and your eyes adjust to the unusual darkness, your panic dissipates when you realize it's the Doctor.

"You alright?" he asks you. You nod your head rapidly, avoiding the fact that you're trembling.

"Let's just go," you say, more flatly than you intended.

It's strange, being in the dark. You've gotten so used to the white walls of the corridor up above. You've never liked the dark, even as a little child. You try and compose yourself, restraining from dashing back up the ladder and back into the light. The Doctor obviously has a plan, however, so you keep on following, keeping one hand on the wall beside you.

"Sorry it's so dark," you hear the Doctor say through the pitch blackness. "It just keeps the control room well hidden from patients, I suppose."

You keep silent, so as to not accidently let out a scream. As you focus on keeping your mouth shut, you find yourself bumping into the Doctor. A dead end, you think.

"Oi! Watch it!" he whispers harshly. "This is my good jacket!"

You hear the sonic going off again. You're still focusing hard on not screaming, repeating a mantra to yourself.

_There's nothing to fear but fear itself._

Your thoughts are interrupted by a loud, "Aha!" from the Doctor, and you marvel as a door opens, revealing a bright light coming from the next room, relieving you from the darkness. The light quickly dissipates, leaving behind what looks like an empty room. You look around the room: nothing more than a big red button on the wall.

"A big, friendly button…" the Doctor mumbles audibly, as if reading your mind.

You are startled by a foreign voice.

"Hello, Doctor," it says. "Pleasure to meet you."

"We haven't met if we haven't seen each other face to face!" the Doctor shouts in his joking and at the same time, serious tone.

"Well, here I am," the voice says. A man steps into the room, dressed just like the men in white, except his skin is a normal peach tone.

"You know, smart people typically don't put giant red buttons that could foil their plans easily out in plain sight," you joke, making the Doctor chuckle.

"I know. It just makes killing you more easy," he says, his voice getting deeper.

"Let's play a game. Ever heard of Capture the Flag? It's the same concept here, except when I tag you, you suffer a slow and painful death." He starts sprouting long white tendrils, laughing maniacally.

Both you and the Doctor stare, mouth agape at what this seemingly harmless man has now become. Without warning, you see a tendril coming towards you, and quickly, you dive out of the way. You hear a cry from the Doctor, and look up to find him struggling against the grip of one of the man's tendrils. You panic and look around, trying to find anything that might help you. There's the button and the sonic screwdriver laying on the floor. The Doctor must have dropped it. What do you do?

**If you go for the button, go to chapter 17.**

**If you go for the sonic, go to chapter 18.**


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"No," you say, embarrassed.

The Doctor sighs.

"It's not that bad! Come on, it'll be fun!"

You shake your head furiously, sitting down as you do so. The Doctor grabs your hand.

"Alright then. If you aren't coming, just wait here, alright?" he smiles. You then watch as he descends into the shaft.

Sighing, you lean against the wall of the room. You wish you weren't so afraid of the dark. Suddenly, you feel something grab the back of your jacket. You try to fight back, but are only rewarded with a scalpel gliding across your throat, letting a fresh waterfall of blood slowly trickle down. You sputter and cough, trying to call the Doctor's name, but you face plant onto the cold ground, and your vision turns to black.

**YOU DIED**


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

You take a deep breath and barrel towards the 'big, friendly button'. Just as you near it, a tendril grabs your ankle, sending you to the floor. You feel yourself being lifted into the air, but not too long before you feel a tendril being driven through your stomach.

"No!" the Doctor screams.

Your face writhes into a look of pain. The tendril then throws you to the ground, knocking whatever wind you still had left out of you. You swallow hard, gasping for air. You can't move. You're immobile. Everything around you begins to fade into darkness. This time, you know the darkness is here to stay.

**YOU DIED**


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Drawing in a deep breath, you dive for the sonic, barely grasping it before you're flung against the wall. You hear a crack, and realize it's your head impacting with it. Your vision goes hazy, but you are still able to see a bit of what's going on. Your head droops a bit as you look over your shoulder. The button. You see the button. You could make a dash over there. But maybe you should try to distract that… thing.

**If you go for the button, go to chapter 17.**

**If you decide to try to distract the creature, go to chapter 19.**


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

No. Making that dash is too dangerous. You have to pull yourself together and think. You try not to let your dizziness take over. It doesn't take you too long before you realize: maybe that thing hates the sound the screwdriver makes! You've encountered aliens before where that much is true. Hastily, you take off your jacket and tie it around the button on the screwdriver, so as to let the noise last. You hear as the sonic sounds and as the creature shrieks. You hear the thump of the Doctor dropping to the ground. The next few minutes are a blur. All you can make out is yourself running towards the button and pushing it. You hear the creature shriek once more and watch as it… disappears? The screwdriver is still making that loud, loud noise, but finally you hear it stop. You assume the Doctor untied your jacket from it.

"Brilliant work!" you hear him shout. "Well done! Now let's get out of here before…" His voice suddenly becomes nothing but garbled speech to you. Your vision becomes even hazier. You can't stand anymore. Your knees buckle, and you feel yourself fall into the arms of the Doctor. Nothing he says makes any sense to you. But it sounds very concerned. You close your eyes and fall unconscious.

**Go to chapter 20.**


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Your eyes open and reveal the color white. Déjà vu. You prop yourself up on your forearm and rub your eyes with the other hand. You come to a panicked state. Are you in that room again?! You frantically look around, but fall back again when a throbbing sensation hits you in the back of the head.

"Ow!" you unintentionally groan.

Suddenly, you find yourself met with the Doctor's smiling face.

"You're awake! Brilliant!"

"Where am I?" you half mumble.

"You're in the TARDIS, safe and sound," he shushes you. "Well, safe anyways."

"What about that place we were in?" you ask, rubbing your head.

"Gone. Disappeared."

"How?" you ask.

"The research facility, or 'that place', was a simple glitch in the time vortex. You see, many particles, like atoms, are distributed throughout the time vortex, allowing it to create certain planets and species. Sometimes there's a rupture during the transfer, creating stuff like supernovas and asteroids and comets. In this case, there wasn't a rupture, but the research facility, that particular structure and the species inside it were unstable. Their minds received the wrong atoms, making their intentions truly evil. There was no yin and yang, only yin (if you know what I mean). However, because they were unstable, they could easily be erased from existence. And how do you think that the vortex handled that problem? A big, friendly button!" the Doctor explains to you.

"What were their intentions, exactly?" you ask.

"To figure out how to stabilize their species. They harvested the brains of all sorts of life-forms to study their atomic structure. The brain _is _the strongest muscle in _anyone's _body, you know. Takes a firm structure to keep it going. The only reason _I _was strapped to a chair was because they were so fascinated by my personality," he answers, batting his eyelashes playfully.

"Wait… how did that thing know your name?" you ask, finally coherent.

"Simple. I'm an idol!" the Doctor responds with a cheeky grin. "Why wouldn't he know me?"

You roll your eyes and sit up, swinging your legs over the side of the medical table.

"Well, can we find a place to eat? I'm craving something salty," you say, licking your lips.

"I know a great place in Barcelona! The planet, not the city. You'll love it! No-nosed dogs and food without an odor!"

You raise an eyebrow before laughing.

"Sounds wonderful."

The Doctor smiles a wide smile.

"Geronimo!"

**THE END**


End file.
